plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:CattailsWelove
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the community portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- Shadythecat (Talk) 03:58, December 22, 2010 |} |} Appearence and Animation I'm not sure if it's a good idea.. most of it can be seen when looking at an image D: I won't delete them, just telling you my opinion =] HellPikachu 11:36, January 12, 2011 (UTC) It's up to you if you want to delete them >_< I still think your Trivias are great and still should be placed under that category instead of making a whole new :D HellPikachu 14:03, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for your compliment about my quick editing. Maybe because it's fun putting some new trivia on pages. By the way, those trivia that you add are really informative! :D From, Hardinero Vandals I'm on it! Fixing all articles and maybe punish someone along the way >_< HellPikachu 11:08, January 15, 2011 (UTC) A very useful tool At the bottom right of the page is a menu that says "My Tools" (you don't have to scroll). If you are looking at an article and you hover your mouse over it, you will see a button that says "History". If you click on it, that means that you get to see the editing history of the page that you were looking at, i.e. it tells you who edited them, and the edit summaries. At the left of your screen, you will see a series of bubbles, next to the list of edits, that you can select; if you select one bubble on the left column and one bubble on the right column, and you press the "Compare selected revisions" button, you get to see all of the differences between the result of the edit that you selected with the left bubble, and the result of the edit selected by the right bubble. If you see something bad there, you know who did it; just look at the list of users. If you find out who the vandal was, you can report him; if you can't, just report the page and we'll take care of it. Report it to an admin, like Ari the Unprecedented, me, or HellPikachu.--RandomguY 19:30, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Grammar Hello again. By the way, please try to use slightly better grammar. In particular, I noticed incorrect capitalization (and lack of capitalization) and a lack of spaces after periods and other punctuation marks. Thanks!--RandomguY 19:35, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Reply I've dealt with it.--RandomguY 01:19, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Rollback I've given you an ability called "rollback". Basically, what it does is if you go to the history page, you can see all the edits, right? Well, what Rollback allows you to do is, now there is a rollback button on the history page next to the most recent edit. If you click that button, all of that person's consecutive edits will be reverted. For example, if the history says: Edit by A (rollback) Edit by A Edit by A Edit by A Edit by A Edit by B Edit by A Edit by A and you click the rollback button, it will undo A's last 5 edits, so that the page is exactly the same as if A didn't make those five edits. This only works with the top edits though; if you click rollback twice, go back, and click rollback again, you'll notice that the rollback button is now on YOUR edit, i.e. if you click that button, you'll undo your own rollback. In other news, in the event that multiple vandals were vandalizing, or someone partially fixed the vandalism, or something, what you can do is you go to the history page, and for the left column of bubbles, you select the lat "good" version, i.e. the version right before the vandal showed up, and for the right column of bubbles, you select the most recent version. For example, if we have Edit by B Edit by A Edit by A Edit by A Edit by B Edit by C And A is the vandal, and B didn't completely undo A's vandalism, what you want to do is select like this: *Edit by B Edit by A Edit by A Edit by A * Edit by B Edit by C And click the "compare selected revisions" button, or whatever that button is called. Then, you'll see: (blob of text) ( intermediate revisions not shown) (blob of text)(undo) Or something like that. You want to click on the undo button. You'll be presented by an edit page. Just press save page at the bottom, and now the page will be exactly like the unvandalized version; in the example, the page will be B's second-to-last edit, the most recent good version of the page.--RandomguY 17:47, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Response Based on how I currently interpret what you want to make, no, but still, please explain what the pages are supposed to be about.--RandomguY 23:49, January 26, 2011 (UTC) SR/admin Swampert Rox is inactive currently. Also, I assume you mean contributor, not extributor.An admin basically gets a few extra buttons, like delete, block, etc.--RandomguY 04:01, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Hardinero No, he's not an admin.--RandomguY 04:05, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Why dont you like cattails? Your stories That would be great just send me a link to where i can find it! Plants Please put the things in your new pvz ideas blog here: Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator, I really like them. :) Zomplant Jelo 09:55, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey!!! HEY!!! I was only trying to help you out!Just think what I helped you with:I added an idea!Leave a message on my talk page tommorow.At this wiki.Thank you... Biospark22 21:39, May 16, 2011 (UTC)Biospark22 Banning #Go to Special:Contributions/username or click the contribs. button #Click the block button #Enter necessary data. #Click block #Done --[[User:Randomguy3000|'R'G']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 07:57, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :Wait, only on PVZCC, and you know that of course. [[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG]]''3000'' 08:26, May 17, 2011 (UTC) pvzcc Hello i'm the person who made the Giga atomic-shroom and Twin cattail on pvzcc and I would like to tell you that I will not create an account and I need to edit my price, grammar, and add something to what the Giga atomic-shroom does so please give me my page back and I AM NOT GOING TO DELETE ANYONES PAGE. Josh I hope... I hope you can handle him. (the vandalizer) I need too sleep now before my parents get angry. Note: I alredy send a Help Message in the Comunity Cental. You better contact another staff for help. Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 15:18, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the wrong word ,the Cental suposse to be Central not Cental. Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 00:29, June 6, 2011 (UTC) You're very creative! Pvzaddict1276 21:15, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I wonder how you thought up those unique plants, I especially liked "Mummy Vine!" Question... I was wondering if I could put a plant from your blog onto the PVZCC. Please respond at the PVZCC (Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator). Thanks!!! 21:31, June 29, 2011 (UTC)Biospark22 Vandal! Someone vandalized adventure guide 3-7! his ip is 121.222.179.215. he is leaving nasty messages! Unblock me! Unblock me here! I beg you! I'll stop flooding, please! Question about giving plants without pics DO I CARE? Hello CattailsWeLove, I'm FarmerZombi and Im leaving a message. (Reply on my talk page) On Plants Vs Zombies Character Creater Wiki, you blocked my account due to spam. I didnt mean to harm the wiki in any way. It was an accident. It's your job to keep it safe. Can you unblock my account please? I dont blame you in anyway. Im very sorry. From FarmerZombi PS can we be friends. Also more info is from my blog BLOCKED. Give Me A Chance Unblock Requesting Hello CattailsWeLove, I'm FarmerZombi and Im leaving a message. (Reply on my talk page) On Plants Vs Zombies Character Creater Wiki, you blocked my account due to spam. I didnt mean to harm the wiki in any way. It was an accident. It's your job to keep it safe. Can you unblock my account please? I dont blame you in anyway. Im very sorry. From FarmerZombi PS can we be friends. Also more info is from my blog BLOCKED. I wrote on this wiki because i can't write it on the pvzcc wiki since im blocked. FarmerZombi 02:38, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Give Me A Chance Unblock Requesting Hello CattailsWeLove, I'm FarmerZombi and Im leaving a message. (Reply on my talk page) On Plants Vs Zombies Character Creater Wiki, you blocked my account due to spam. I didnt mean to harm the wiki in any way. It was an accident. It's your job to keep it safe. Can you unblock my account please? I dont blame you in anyway. Im very sorry. From FarmerZombi PS can we be friends. Also more info is from my blog BLOCKED. I wrote on this wiki because i can't write it on the pvzcc wiki since im blocked. Excuse me writing 3 replys. I found errors in it and fixed it but I cant remove the replys I sent( Im not vandalizing your page or anything). FarmerZombi 02:41, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Harassment Recently, NaziPeashooter attacked, with this last attack aimed at you. Good news is, he's already blocked. It was called CattailsWelove's Backup Account. We all know you don't have a sockpuppet account. KernelFodder is ButterOffDead!!! (Blog/Talk/User) 03:58, June 21, 2012 (UTC)